A vist from t)(e Ancestors
by Scarab.Vietti
Summary: What if, The Condense didn't get to kill the Signless? What it Egbert, button mashed the Ecto machine again? Just what if, the Ancestors, were brought to the Beta trolls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) )(ello! I am here to say this is my second fan fiction, and I would like it if you review it, and tell me what you think, so I know if I should continue or not. Also sorry if it starts off slow in the beginning!  
~~~~~~~~**

The Condense, stood still, holding her trident, and pushing it into the ground. Here she stood, looking at the Signless, and she couldnt help but think of what she was about to do. Noding her head to one of the guards, he slipped a key, into the door, and twisted it, in the rusted lock. After bascially prying the door open, she stepped inside, and looked at the Signless. The Signless, looked down at his feet, he didnt dare to make eye contact with the Queen. The Condense, approched him, still holding her trident. The Signless, finally raised his head slightly. She banged her Trident, into the ground, making him flinch. She nodded her head to the guards, and two came into the cell, and unhooked the Signless from the wall. Today was the day she was finally going to do it. She headed out of the cell, with the two guards close behind her holding the Signless. She walked down a series of halls, looking stright ahead, with her head high, to show everyone, that she was the Queen. Nearing the destinantion, all the trolls, had gathered around. The Handmaid, silently stood there, showing no emotion, but yet, glared at the Condense. The Summoner, was being a complete fool, and flapping his wings, till The Condense walked out, he then looked stright ahead showing respect. Hell, even the Helsman(Phyiioniic) had been token down to watch this, and stood the strightest he could, without fainting from the energy being drained out of him. The Disicple, stood really close, sobbing, olive tears falling from her eyes, and onto the ground. Redglare, stood a few feet awake from The Handmaid, and leaned on her Dragon Cane. The Grand High Blood, even was up, and was behind most of the trolls, glaring at the Signless. The Darkleer, stood right next to The Sumoner, and looked at the guards held the Signless. The Dolrosa stood next to The Disicple, trying to comfort her, but couldnt help the Jade tears that fell from her own eyes. Mindfang, stood stright, and looked at The Condense watching her everymove. Dualscar, stood the closest to The Condense as he could, without her smacking him with her Trident. The two guards, set up The Signless, The Condense getting ready to end his life. The Signless, looked at all the trolls, and at the two crying for him. "Do not waste your tears on me, use them on something worse crying about." He said, directing it to The Dolorosa,and The Disicple. The Condense gripped her trident, and stepped up to The Signless, and was just about to stab him in the gut, when she saw a strange light head towards all 12 of them. Holding her trident in one hand, she raised the other to her head, looking up at the green and blue light, shooting from the sky. Without having no time to move, the lights impacted them all, and they all just about blacked out.

Once the light rised up, The Condense was to be greeted with about 12 unknow faces in her face, and in fact she looked to the side, and saw that this was not where she had been ready to end The Signless's life. The 12 trolls got out of her face, and she stood up, and gripped her trident, and looked down at them. "Who are you, and why the glub were you in my face?" The Condense asked, brushing the dirt off her suit. Another see dewller, jumped when she said glub, and the Condense, looked at her shirt, and pointed at her. "Piexis?" She said a little unsure. Who were theses people? Where did they come from, where the fuck were they? She asked herslef. The young seadweller looked up. "M-me?" She stuttered scared by the Condense. Before the Condense could speak again, a little pip squek shouted "WHY IN THE FLYING FUCK ARE ALL OF OUR ANCESTORS HERE?" A youung human boy, with blue eyes backed up lightly, and the troll turned to him. "EGBERT DID YOU FUCKING DO THIS?!" The Signless, although terrbily weak, woke up, but lied still not making a sound. The boy, the Condense took as 'Egbert' looked up shyly. "I button mashed the Ectomachine, but I didnt think it would bring Them here!" He said quickly, and the Condense slammed her trident into the ground. All atention was foucused on her. "Let me get this stright, you, " She pointed to the blue eyed boy with her trident "Buttom mashed a machine, that interuppted me from killing the Signless?" The blue eyed boyed stayed silent, and one by one, the ancestors woke up. "Okay...hold up a minute. LINE UP." She said and the ancestors, lined up. She placed the Aris in front of The Handmaid. "Hell0, I'm Aradia.." The Aris said, as she was placed in front of the Handmaid. This went on, till everyone was lined up with their ancestor. She looked at them all and it was silent, and the trolls dispersed again no longer in a line. The Condense, pointed to the blue eyed boy, know as John. "You better find a way to get us the fuck back." John gulped, as he mad eye contact, with her. "I have a Signless to kill." She added on,pointing towards the Signless,that The Displice, was hugging tightly. "EGBERT YOU BETTER SEND THEM BACK, ESPICALLY MISS IM THE FUCKING QUEEN OF EVERYTHING." Karkat said. "Oh pipsquek you cant talk, seeing as I was just about to kill your ancestor." She said rolling her eyes, and Karkat looked over at the Signless, and the Signless nodded his head, telling Karkat that he was indeed going to get killed. The Condense looked over everyone, 24 troll, 8 humans..She thought. The Condense stood their for a moment, before Reglare, marched up to her, bowing. "You may speak Redglare." She said looking down at the troll. "Well, being as the, John human, button mashed the machine, he does not know what buttom combo he did, therefor...we have to stay here."


	2. Not a chapter Sorry!

**Okay guys! I know I haven't up dated in a while, because a lot has happened! Also I need ideas, so if you would like to put something into this story a pairing if you like, then go ahead and say something about it! Sorry for no updates! -T.C**


	3. Karkat and Signless's: Small little talk

_**((So someone said to do a small introduction thing and this slightly happened. I thought about doing about twelve short chapters Much like this one, where the ancestor and the beta have a small talk may it be liking them or hating them. I had to do this one first because...I felt like it. Sorry for this being so short and I hope its easier to read!))**_

Karkat didn't know what to do. His ancestor, his ancestor was there.

He didn't know what to say to him. Right now the mutant blood looked up at him and the much taller and much older troll looked down at him, with a soft smile on his face. "So you the Vantas here?" Signless said softly with a smile. "Yeah I'm the great big fuck up who let a human being bring all of you assholes here." He grumbled a bit, and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. Signless's smile dropped. He didn't like his descendent being so angry and thinking he was nothing.

Signless reached his hand out lightly and he tilted his head up "You made on mistake do not worry little one, everything will be alright and I'm sure you will be the reason we get back to our time, in which we belong." He said his soft smile coming back. Karkat pulled away from him "What the fuck?! How the fuck are you so nice and positive about almost getting culled and having to deal with that Empress b-" He was cut off by the the Signless's hand on his mouth "I do not like her as much as some others do but do not talk about her like that." He said sofly and moved his hand from his mouth.

"Now, lets go see what the Megido's are doing."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four!**_

_**[[Wow that last chapter was shitty as fuck let me give you a better one. I love you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating and I will try to make this as interesting as I can for you lovely people! This chapter is with Condesce, Signless, Karkat and Feferi. If you have a ship you would like to add just put in the reviews and I will see if I can add it in. There is a little black rom going on in this chapter so heads up.]]**_

The plan had been for the four humans; to try and fix the machine well not all of them. Dave and Jade were to keep the ancestors from killing each other or the younger trolls. But they didn't have two much of a problem and Jade went to help the others fix the stupid ass machine and Dave (would never admit it but he was scared of the tall troll with the pink and the whole flock of hair) so he went to help to; leaving the twelve young trolls with the ancestors. They were scattered here and there though there was a bit of groups though nothing official. Though something was going on in one of these groups. Two nubby horned trolls and two tyrant blooded trolls. Karkat, Signless, Condesce, and Feferi.

"I swear! As soon as we get back I'm cullin' your ass as soon as possible!" The eldest Peixes spattered into the oldest lowblood's face, holding his shoulders against the ground, her two by three pronged trident held to his throat. Red eyes stared up at her, as her hair slightly fell down into her face though it didn't prevent Condesce from making eye to eye contact with him.

Not a single reaction came from him. Not a surprised one, not a scared one. "And your telling me this again why?" He asked quietly looking at the metal pressed to his grey throat. It wasn't pressed hard enough in his skin to cause the red to come through the skin but it was getting pretty close. The smart remark only angered the Condesce further. She didn't know what she was feeling for this asshole at the moment. She hated him; she hated his low blood guts his low blood all together his bright red, his stupid speeches, his rebellion, everything. But..fuck he was attractive (She wants the Vantas booty but then again who don't?). She glared down at him, and he stared up at her, his cloak resting on the ground. Just so conveniently, Nepeta, Disciple, Dolorosa and Kanaya had all gone off to get certain parts for the machine, to help it become rebuilt.

Feferi and Karkat were talking quietly, just a bit away from the two but when Condesce had pushed the Signless down to the ground they had both looked over at them, Karkat glaring at the..full of hair witch and Feferi looking deeply concerned about how close and how hard her ancestor was pushing that trident into Karkat's ancestors neck. Condesce moved her trident from his neck, though despite this Signless didn't move from the ground and the trident was soon replaced by a grey hand full of rings and bracelets grabbing onto his cloak and pulling him up from the ground. By now everyone was looking over at what was going on between the adult trolls. Even the kids had stopped working and looking at the machine were looking over at the two. Most in disbelif. Rose stared at the two and Dave leaned over to her quietly "Rose am I the only sensing this kismisfish stuff here?" He asked quietly. "Dave It's Kismesis, and no your not the only one feeling it here." She said looking at the two.

Signless continued to keep his calm. Whatever the Empress was going to throw at him he was going to deal with it. His eyes didn't break from hers when he was jerked up and he was pulled nearly face to face with her as she held onto the cloak and was eye level with him. "Shut. Your. glubbin' mouth mutant." The way she said that and the way she said mutant made Karkat gulp slightly. What the hell..this was starting to look like a complete black rom thing though according to Nepeta, her ancestor and his were past the four quadrants. Where the hell had Discip- oh right she and Nepeta, Kanaya and Dolorosa had left. Fuck. Karkat gulped, and watched the two glaring while Feferi just seemed to get more concerned. Condesce let her eyes run over the red ones and how he wasn't scared of her. It was one of the few things she _liked _about him. Signless was about to speak though something prevented his lips from moving.

_Pink lips. Pink lips _that only _one _troll had._ The Empress._

_This_ finally caused a reaction from the red blooded troll. His eyes went wide and Condesce even went so far to _bite_ not nip, _bite _his lip. When she pulled back and let him go, he quickly got up to his feet as she walked off a smirk on her lips. Signless even had her disgusting pink lipstick on his lips. He brought the cloak up to his mouth wiping it away along with the red blood from his lip. Condesce walked off and wiped her lips slightly and got the red blood off her teeth. Signless always wiped his lips with his cloak after getting the pink lipstick off them. _This was not over._ Karkat's eyes had went wide along with Feferi's. Karkat stared at Feferi, then the Condesce walking away and then his ancestor, before he quickly walked away.

"I'm going to go vomit now."


End file.
